In Darkness, There is Light
by rose4u
Summary: Hermione was only supposed to survey Camp Half Blood. That was it. She was supposed to go back to Hogwarts, get a cup of tea, and spend time in her home with a good book and read. But, of course, when has things ever followed the plan?
1. Chapter 1

**AN! Hello! This is my first attempt at Percy/Harry crossover so I hope you find it to your liking! Comment to tell me how I did!**

* * *

Hermione was never this glad to see a pine tree in her life. Of course, there were numerous reasons why seeing a pine tree was so fantastic, but this specific pine tree was special.

She had spent the last few hours flying on a plane( she didn't understand why she couldn't just _Apparate_ across seas) sitting next to this overweight Muggle man who didn't understand the concept of personal space, meeting the people of the American Ministry of Magic for vows of secrecy and whatnot, and hiking up a trail in the middle of nowhere, trying to find the entrance of a camp which she never had seen. The map Harry had given her wasn't really legible, the ink had run after being stuffed in her bag for so long, and despite being her friend, Harry could not draw. At all.

Well no matter, she was here. At least, she thought she was here. The Ministry told her that she wouldn't be able to actually see the sign to Camp Half Blood, not unless she was a demigod herself (which would have been very helpful to know during the Second Wizardry War) and that the only way she would gain entrance was to meet the man known as Chiron.

Now, Hermione had done her research before coming to America. After being assigned to the job at the Ministry of Magic, she had greedily looked up everything there is to know about Greek mythology. Of course she had heard of rumors about a camp filled with demigods, but never had she actually believed it. Anyway, the people back at the American Ministry of Magic have underestimated her, hoping to frighten her. They had deliberately not mentioned anything about the man Chiron even that he was not a man but a centaur.

Hermione snorted. Americans. They believed that she would be frightened of a centaur.

They, unfortunately, did not received the report about poor Professor Dolores Umbridge.

Hermione took a small step forward, trying to feel the border line. The American Ministry had informed her that there was a shield charm on it of sorts. It wasn't as strong as _Protego_ and it was very specific and picky of who it allowed in.

Hermione stifled a smile. Half-bloods. It seems that prejudice is universal, even in the Greek world.

The young witch took out her wand and muttered under her breath. After a few seconds, she felt the shield melt and flicker, and she carefully stepped over the line.

And was immediately surrounded by a dozen of armed children.

"Intruder! Who are you and what do you want?"

Hermione let out a sigh. Teenagers. Always brash and unthinking.

"Sorry I took down the shield. I'll put it up again in a few minutes. But first, can you lower your weapons? I'm afraid that I can't concentrate with toys of death pointing at me."

The children glanced at each other confused, which of course was expected. Hermione let out another sigh before quickly replicating the ruins on the protection shield.

"Done. Now, if you please, can you message Chiron, the centaur? "

"Who are you?" the boy, obviously the leader, said.

"My name is Granger. I am from the Ministry of Magic. Now if you please, I am on a strict schedule and I really don't have time to be—"

"Ah! Miss Granger! You came earlier than I expected."

Hermione coolly walked up to the four legged man and firmly shook his hand, "Chiron, I presume."

"Yes," he said before turning to the children, "Lower your weapons. She is our guest."

"But Chiron!" one of the girls, a grey eyed individual, said, "Outsiders are not supposed to.."

"Are all the campers this…rebellious?" Hermione asked, looking amused.

"You have no idea."

Hermione snorted. Oh, she had an idea. Like she said earlier, she had read everything about this world before venturing into it. She had heard about the so called Great Prophecy, and frankly she just rolled her eyes. Prophecy, check. Save the world, check. Overprotective boy with black hair that is a magnet for trouble? Check, check and check.

Chiron led her more deeper into the camp. He was heading to the Big House, as he said, to meet the other camp councilor. Although he had assured her that her visit was strictly secretive, Hermione was followed by a group of curious campers.

Hermione glanced at the faces, "All of these children are demigods?"

Chiron nodded, "Yes. It's almost lunch time, which is why they're not in class. We don't get visitors often, you see."

Hermione nodded, absorbing the information for further use, "And they each know who their parents are?"

"Some do, some don't" Chiron explained. "Each child receives a message of sorts, a sign if you will, when the gods...well...want to."

Hermione gaped, "Isn't that a little barbaric?"

The sky rumbled in response, causing Chiron and the silent children following them to stare nervously at the clouds.

Hermione frowned, but ignored the weird response. She shook her head and mentally noted to ask one of the lesser colleagues to take her place next time.

"Why don't we talk after lunch? You must be hungry right?"

Hermione opened her mouth to turn down the offer but a sudden explosion cut her off. Quicker than one could blink, she had her wand in her hand and trained in front of her for a defensive play.

But apparently, there was no need, for Chiron bellowed loudly, "Stoll!"

To Hermione's amusement, two sheepish looking teenagers appeared seemingly out of thin air. They looked like brothers, and Hermione was painfully reminded of the two twins she grew to love.

"Sorry Chiron," the taller one said.

"Just got-"

"Carried away, I suppose-"

"Truly, it wasn't bad-"

"Not _really-"_

"We just-"

"It was quite funny-"

"Incredible-"

"Amazing-"

"Absolutely bonk-"

"Boys," Chiron interrupted, crossing his arms in an attempt to look serious.

There was no need for explanation, though, since a long shout later, a huge tidal wave of water ascended upon the four (minus two) innocents.

"_Protego!"_ Hermione whispered, shielding her body from getting wet. The other three were not so lucky.

"PERCY JACKSON!"

A black haired, blue skin colored boy skidded into the area before pausing in front of Chiron. He obviously didn't notice that Chiron and Hermione were there, and meant to attack the Stoll brothers.

"I'm sorry Chiron," he sputtered, waving his hands in the air. "It's just that Travis and Connor made my skin turn blue and-"

"You always said you liked the color!" Travis (or was it Connor) said, earning them another splash of water.

"This is Percy," Chiron directed to Hermione looking slightly stressed. "He is the reason you are here."

Hermione glanced at the teenager in amusement. There had to be some kind of god who only made heroes of prophecies look exactly the same. Sure, they physically didn't look alike, but Hermione could see that both Harry and Percy had an aura to them that just screamed "a-boy-who-will-probably-save-the-world".

"Er, Hi?"

"Pleasure," she said, her tongue rolling on the r. "Thank you for your greeting. It was very...refreshing."

Hermione watched amusingly as the boy turned a bright red.

"Oh, er, um... thanks?"

Hermione smiled, feeling as if she had known this boy for years, "Good to know. Now why don't we go to lunch, as you said. I'm starved."

Chiron nodded, causing the water clinging on his hair to cascade down to the ground, "Of course. We should. Follow me."

But before he could say anything else, another boy entered the area. Percy and the others smiled happily and began tackling the boy into a big man hug. Hermione watched from afar, mentally taking notes. They were so innocent, despite going through a big war...

As soon as the barrier lifted, Hermione got to see the new boy. He was younger than the three, much younger, with eyes that seemed almost as if he could read her soul. She shuddered, remembering that when she last saw eyes like that, they were in the head of one Professor Severus Snape. Sometimes, she wondered if she could have done anything. Sometimes she has a feeling deep in her chest, as if she tried hard enough, she could pull a soul and... She shook her head, desperate to keep the war memories hidden within the crevices of her brain. This was years ago, it was time for her to forget.

"Miss Granger, this is Nico. He is the-"

Suddenly there was deep rumbling sound. The air turned incredibly cold. The demigods quickly drew out their weapons of choice, except for one pale boy. He just stared at Hermione as if in pain, his black eyes staring into her soul. She stared, confusingly, for there was something off about her body. As if there was soemthing changing her deep inside.

The Americans gasped in shock as a dark hologram appeared before her head. She looked up, just in time to see a sharp glimmering sword of Hades flicker and dissappear.


	2. Chapter 2: A Problem

**An! Wow! I had no idea that I would get so many responses! THANK YOU! I honestly didn't expect this (this is my first fic like this) and I was totally shocked! Thank you for all the follows! **

**I honestly didn't even thing of this story through yet...but the responses made me so glad that I thought and thought and thought...(you get the picture?/) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Review!**

* * *

Hermione frowned before haphazardly placing another ancient scroll down on her accumulating mountain of dusty pieces of work. She closed her tired eyes, pictured herself screaming uncontrollably and smashed her tea cup into smithereens.

Muttering a _Reparo_ under her breath, she cursed out loud. She was going to kill-no- _murder_ Harry, to-lazy-to-do-his-own-job Potter once she got back to England. Then, she's going to sneak into his room and grab the Resurrection stone(he's still bound to have it, right?) and bring her parents back to life.

Then she's going to murder her parents for not telling her that her father was the HELL LORD, HADES!

Hermione laid her head on the cool desk and counted to ten. Her brain was whirling with madness and she desperately needed to control it. Maybe then, maybe then everything will logically make sense.

But nothing in this situation made any sense. She, the daughter of Hades? Hermione would have scoffed if she didn't see the hologram herself. But there it was, a black shadow in front of her head, almost like the Grim only worse.

She didn't know whether to be insulted that she wasn't Athena's child or relieved.

Because nothing, nothing will scare her more than the thought that she was born from a person's, no matter that she's a goddess, head. Nothing.

Hermione bit her lips in frustration. What was going to happen now? Why didn't Hades (she would never call him her dad) send a sign sooner? How about...during the war? It would have saved her a lot of trouble, with the whole mudblood business.

Hermione snorted, before shaking her head. It just occurred to her that she wasn't a mudblood anymore. No, she was on a totally different level. She was a demigod.

_Take that, Bellatrix._ Hermione thought with a smug expression.

"She sends you her regards."

Hermione turned around and aimed her wand at the newcomer in panic. She squinted at the stranger and quickly scanned her head for curses she could use.

"Fierce. I like it."

"Who are you?" Hermione said, her eyes glaring.

A man, a strangely dressed man leaned back on a shelf filled with books. He looked odd, and that was saying a lot considering that she lived with a coven of magic users who didn't understand the concept of "gender categorized clothing". He almost looked like Sirius, if it wasn't for the fact that the man in front of him had a different aura around him. A strange aura. A different one. It was an aura that Hermione often felt around Harry, when he was possessed, or around the locket that she was forced to wear those dreary days of hunger and constant fear.

Immortality. That was what it was. The strange feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she was near Voldemort was not because of Dark Magic as she originally presumed but because of the immortality.

Hermione tightened her grip on her wand and prepared herself for a confrontation.

"Is that how you treat your father?"

Hermione froze. No, No, No, No, NO! She was not ready to meet him! She wasn't prepared! She hadn't even started reading about Hades' love life and the Underworld! She still had five scrolls left to translate! What if she does something to anger him? What if she...

"Calm down, girl. You are giving me a headache."

"You can read minds?" Hermione quickly tried to picture an empty room, just as Harry taught her.

"That won't work, sweet. I'm a god."

"Don't call me sweet," she fired back automatically before cursing in her head.

Instead of sending her to hell as she thought, Hades just smiled and replied, "Ah, just like your mother."

"We don't look alike," Hermione pointed out, "You cannot be my father."

"We both have curly hair."

"Mine's brown."

The god of death shrugged, "Your mother's."

Hermione scoffed and stood up, trying to close the distance between her height and his, "And I suppose that my magic is from her side of the family?"

"Her aunt, if I remember correctly." Hades causally glanced at his fingernails.

"You've got to be joking," she said, as her mind(once again) whirled with thoughts of murder.

"Honey, I don't joke."

Hermione glanced at her "father" and closed her eyes. Maybe if she calmed down, she could think of a logical explanation for all of this nonsense-

"Take care of my boy for me."

"What?"

Hades glanced at her and suddenly Hermione felt like the mortal she really was. He seemed to grow taller, and she to scrunch up into nothing more than a piece of lint on a person's shirt (namely his). Hades glanced up into the skies and said, "There's a storm coming."

No, No, NO! Hermione will not be in another "storm". She had enough action and war, thank-you-very-much. There was no way that she will be dragged into another!

Before she could retort, she found herself in an empty library, rather than one with one demigod and one master of death inside. She frowned, collapsed into her chair and rubbed her throbbing temples.

She was going to kill Harry. No doubt.

* * *

"HADESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

The Master of Death flinched at the booming voice of his brother and sighed. _Here we go._

"You broke the pact! And she's a witch!"

Hades raised his hands in a defensive position, "I can explain.."

But Zeus, being the overbearing King, ignored his Hell brother and turned to the other gods in the room, "I thought she was your child!"

Grey-eyed Athena suspiciously stared at Hades from her chair, "I thought so too. I felt my essence in her, but it was not strong enough for her to be a demigod. I have assumed..." she trailed off before coming to the conclusion. "YOU! Which one?"

Hades smirked, his white teeth glistening in the holy light, "Ah. You caught me."

"WHICH ONE?"

Hades shook his hands, "Now, no need to get your knickers in a knot."

"What?"

"I learned it from Hermione. British slang is so interesting isn't it?"

"Just answer the question," Zeus said, his face already looking a trillion years old...wait...

"If you must know, I slept with your daughter...the one with wild brown hair."

"Jane?" Athena said, shaking her head.

"Exactly!" Hades said, smiling as he remembered his lover. "Ah, Jane."

"I had thought..."

"This was before..." Hades trailed off, not wanting to speak her name.

"Maria," Athena bluntly said, causing Hades to flinch (figuratively, gods don't flinch!).

"What is your purpose for claiming her?" Almighty Zeus asked, his fingers raised warningly at the god of the underworld.

"It is personal business. It has nothing to do with you."

"Your business is my business, Hades," Zeus said. "I am Kin-"

"Yes, yes. You are King of the Gods, almighty Zeus, blah blah blah." suddenly, Hades seemed bored of the place. He turned to the other gods, who were mainly quiet at this point and said, "I would like to propose a request."

"What is it?" Poseidon asked, clearly interested that Hades, of all gods, were planning to ask big brother for something.

Hades turned around and faced his brother, Zeus, front on. He knew that his request would cause an uproar, maybe even an apocalypse, but he deemed it time. Hades knew that everything was ready. It was time to go.

"I want to abdicate my position as the god of the underworld and pass my responsibilities to my son, Nico di Angelo."


	3. Chapter 3: Tea and Haunted Houses

**An: Thanks again for all of those reviews, follows and favorites. I didn't know that you guys will like this so much :). I have just finished reading Mark of Athena...which I didn't like. (Why did he make the ending like that ! UGHHHHHHHH). Er.. anyway. I hope you like this chapter. It's just a filler, so sorry about that.**

**Hopefully, the action will begin soon...**

**Cheers!**

**Rose**

* * *

Percy was stumped. He had seen a lot of strange things since he been at Camp Half-Blood but this topped the blue cake.

There was no way in all of Underworld that a rat could turn into a teapot.

"Do you want some?"

Percy coughed nervously and said, "Er... sorry. I'm not a tea sort of guy, you know?"

Hermione nodded, understand reaching her eyes, "Yeah. American prefer...coffee?"

Percy shook his head, still staring at the teapot suspiciously, "Not really! I mean everyone is different right? I happen to like bluish things and ambrosia and er... am I supposed to be telling you about that?"

"Ambrosia?" Hermione said, her eyes twinkling in amusement, "I might have heard it once or twice.."

That was an understatement. Hermione spent the last few days researching all about gods and demigods. Especially demigods. Oh, she knew all about the legends the Hercules, blah blah blah. But what she needed now were different information.

How to become a demigod information.

"So tell me, Mr. Jackson." Hermione said. "Do you really have Developmental reading disorder?"

"Huh?"

"Dyslexia, I mean."

"Er... yeah, I guess," Percy said, feeling a little uncomfortable. "I mean, before I came here I had trouble in school. I mean, I wasn't stupid but I just had a harder time than everyone."

"Understandable," she said, taking a sip from her cup.

Percy shook his head. Why he was having a tea party with Miss Granger was beyond him. After getting claimed a couple of days ago, Miss Granger hadn't stepped out of the library, even to eat. Percy thought that Annabeth spent too much time researching...but this was insane. Chiron and the others tried to go in, but they couldn't, as if there was some sort of barrier blocking them. She had finally reappeared today and Chiron ordered Percy to take care of her for a while.

But Percy doubted that she needed taken care of.

Hermione put down her cup and smiled, "Who is Annabeth?"

Percy jumped, "You...can you read my mind?"

"Only if I want to. But don't worry, I don't take liberties...unlike some people I know."

Hermione's face turned dark. Percy never saw one of his friends with such a dark expression...except Nico when he lost his...

"Er... yeah. Well Annabeth is...my girlfrie-"

"Hey, Seaweed brain!"

Percy cringed as Annabeth slapped his head and sat on an empty seat. Despite being a couple, she still hadn't stopped hitting him. Out of all the monsters he had faced, Annabeth topped them all.

Hermione chuckled quietly, causing Annabeth to narrow her eyes.

_Ah-Oh._ Percy thought and prepared himself for the worse.

"What are you laughing at?"

Hermione just smiled, and said, "You are just very cute."

"Cute?"

"Yes, very." she said smiling, completely opposite of Annabeth's glare. Percy just slid further down from his seat, not wanting to become part of the fight that was about to begin.

"I'm not cute. I am the daughter of Athena!"

"I see," Hermione said, not missing a beat. "I once had a professor who's' name was Minerva, Athena's Roman name."

"Minerva is a horrible version of my mother. She was stripped of her powers as a -"

"Yes, yes. I know." Hermione said, swishing her hand.

Annabeth opened her mouth to retort was stared amazed as the teapot and cups began to stack themselves neatly upon the table, "How-?"

"Didn't Chiron tell you?"

"Y-yes," Annabeth said. "But I didn't think you could..."

"Do magic?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "I am a witch."

"How is that even possible?"

"Long story," Hermione waved her hand again, dismissing the thought. "Now before you get worked up, do you want some tea?"

"Er..." Annabeth glanced at Percy who was making large gestures which looked like a ball that busted into a teacup...or rat turning into a teapot. She couldn't tell.

"Ah! Miss Granger! There you are!"

Hermione sighed and stood up, brushing her robes. She tugged on her hair, which was astonishingly _curlier_ than when she first came to camp, Chiron clomped into the view, and Percy and Annabeth stood as well to greet him.

"Hello. What brings you here?"

Chiron rumbled, "I have heard you had decided to come out of your hiding place. I came as fast as I could."

Hermione laughed, "I guess you can call it that."

"Now, do you have any questions? How are you fairing?" for a second Hermione saw Hagrid in the eyes of Chiron...but she hid those thoughts away.

"Just one," she said, glancing far away.

"What?"

"I want to see Hades' cabin, if you don't mind."

* * *

Hermione stared amusingly at the cabin before her. Black obsidian walled, green fire burning ominously, and the skull on its door, the cabin looked exactly like what the god of death should have.

_Or a muggle haunted house_. She thought before entering its doors.

Glancing around, Hermione took in the little details. One, it was dreadfully cold. Two, there was cobwebs everywhere, confirming Hermione's early analogy. The tribute table was meticulously clean, however, showing that someone had been here before but had been too lazy to clean.

There was only one bed. And it didn't look as if it was used in a long time.

Hermione took this all in and sighed.

She regretted ever seeing that horrible pine tree.

Hermione suddenly tensed, sensing something in the room with her. She glanced around, but she couldn't find whatever was bothering her. But she felt it, the electric tension in the air. It hurt, uncomfortable actually, and yet it felt familiar, so familiar in fact.

"Mr. di Angelo."

She heard the little boy gasp before sheepishly stepping out of the shadows. Hermione raised an eyebrow as she scrutinized her new relation. She hadn't really paid any attention to him the first time she met him (she was too busy gaping at the hologram on top of her head, after all) and after glancing at him now, she couldn't see the similarities.

They were total opposites, she figured. He was a pale, sickly looking boy child. He reminded Hermione of one Draco Malfoy without the trademark sneer. And Hermione bet that when Nico "told his father about this" it was an actual threat.

She on the other hand was golden. Tanned skin, brown eyes and hair. She looked alive, fierce, Gryffindor's lioness. Harry and Ron always said that she had her own light, that her magic created a soft glow around her that warned off any evil dark lords, bullies, and potential boyfriends.

Hermione snorted at that. Rubbish, really. It was impossible that Harry and Ron could see auras because only the magically gifted could see them. Although Harry is a candidate, Ron...

He only had an emotional range of a teaspoon after all (although she grudgingly admit it grew into a tablespoon portion after he gained his first child, Fred).

But enough about her past. Hermione had other problems to deal with, namely in the form of the boy-king Nico, "Why are you here?"

"This is my home," Nico said, shrugging.

"I hate to inform you, but unless you sleep hanging upside down from the rafters, there is no evidence that this place should be called a home."

Nico shrugged again, "I travel."

"Hm..." Hermione hummed, "I suppose you know who I am."

"Hermione Granger, witch and war veteran. Killed a total of 38 people in the last five years. 36 of them were sent to Tartarus. 2 of them were..."

"Enough," Hermione interrupted, her face dark and her fists clenched beside her.

Nico glanced at his supposed older sister and said, "You...understand pain."

"Yes." Hermione said, glancing at the little boy...no he was not a little boy... in front of her, "I suppose you know why?"

"Yes," Nico said. "I guess it's just a Hades thing, I suppose?"

Hermione slowly relaxed, letting go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. She glanced at her younger brother and gently patted his shoulder. He flinched, but Hermione didn't mind. She and he both had a connection. She didn't know what, but Nico had some pain in his life...just like her.

"I suppose so."


	4. Chapter 4: Underworld

**An: Sorry for not updating in a while...I just don't how to proceed with this fic. I just write and...well... my original plans suddenly seemed so weird... **

**So yeah, i'm going through a writers block.**

**It's my first time doing this, so I'm kind of scared that I will bore you guys. Well, there will be action soon, I swear! **

**Your comments help me a lot and encourage me! I hope I hear from you again!**

**Cheers!**

**Rose**

* * *

Hermione was startled when she heard a stampede of feet running outside the cabin. She relaxed when she realized the origin of the noise-those teenagers-and let go of the wand she had unconsciously grabbed. Nico watched all of this with curiosity, especially her fast reflexes.

Nico stared at his half-sister. He had a share of half-sisters that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and disappeared just the same. Like all of them, Hermione was special. How special, he could only guess.

As soon as he witnessed the claiming of a random English woman, he marched straight down to his fathers' domain and demanded an explanation. As always, Hades refused to give him a clear explanation, talking about a warrior, or a protector to him, or some other nonsense. Nico, being the stubborn kid that he is, refused to give up and went around the Underworld trying to find more about his new sister.

Turns out, he didn't have to look far. He started in the Fields of Asphodel, knowing that there were many people there. But then he stupidly remembered that none of the souls knew of their times on earth and tried Elysium.

He was immediately found out by a boy named Fred Weasley, who tried to slip him some pill (how the guards of the underworld allowed him to bring that with him, he would never know). According to him, Hermione was a war heroine, an important one at that. As the red headed man told stories about the War and its history, they were joined by more people who seemed to know Hermione Granger. Lavender Brown, Severus Snape (he must have been a Hades kid, for sure!) Moody (_constant vigilance_ still rang in his ears), Remus Lupin, Tonks, Lilly and James Potter, Sirius Black (an Hermes kid, no doubt!) and others began to tell their stories and Nico began to slowly have a picture of his sister.

But none of them knew what happened to her after the War. This, Nico thought, was the most important.

Of course, Nico knew right away what was plaguing his sister. Her aura was dark, and as the son of Hades, he automatically knew how many people Hermione killed.

It was a Hades thing.

Still, there was much to Hermione Granger that he didn't understand.

It was becoming an obsession, really.

"It's lunch," he said after a while. "Are you hungry?"

Hermione frowned, realizing that she was indeed hungry, even after having tea just a few moments before, "Yes. I didn't realize. "

Nico just nodded and gestured with his hands, "I'll show you how to get there."

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was tired. She was tired of the over confinement of school, her parents constantly fighting (again), and the fact that she hasn't been able to sleep for the past couple of weeks. All her dreams focused on a flash of green light, a little boy with a zigzag scar on his forehead and a bushy haired girl pinned down by a woman that desperately needed some blush and a comb.

So, she did the logical (and safest!)thing.

She went to Camp Half-blood, where she almost got killed, maimed... and did she mention killed?

Once there, she was in for a surprise. Another Hades child? From England? Wait... a witch?

It was times like these when she wished the Oracle would help her out a bit. But noooooo, it only appeared when the old thing felt like it. Stupid, oldie.

So Rachel was sitting by the Poseidon table, chatting with Percy. As the Oracle, she could sit wherever she wanted, despite not being a demigod. Besides, she found the rule stupid, almost discrimination.

Suddenly, the loud noises stopped. Percy stood up, just in time to see the Hades woman walk in with Nico. The kids glanced at the woman, some whispering loudly (Hermes kids!) and others snickering (Aphrodite kids needs to shut up!). Anyway, the tension was thick. Rachel could almost taste it in the air...or maybe it was just the smoke.

Hermione surveyed the room, glancing at the seating arrangements, before her eyes traveled to the rotting table of the Hades kids. She turned back to Nico, who just shrugged and mouthed, "What? I didn't make the furniture? or was it "Wow. I will mate the founding chair?".

Rachel shook her head. She really had to stop reading people's lips.

Before Rachel could say anything, Hermione's face was set in a determined line before she marched straight to Rachel, and sat down, "So, what's there to eat?"

Rachel liked this woman already.


	5. Chapter 5: A Quest

**An: Once again, sorry for the long wait! College apps are kicking me in the you know where! **

**Not to mention school. UG.**

**Anyway, thanks to all the newcomers and the old alike! **

**Feel free to express your opinions.**

**Rose**

* * *

Hermione hated stares. She hated it when she first went to primary school and felt the stares of her fellow peers, curious and accusatory. She hated it when she received her owl from Hogwarts and her parents stared at her as if she was some specimen from a laboratory or a new dental infection they discovered in poor candy-lover Sally's dentures. She hated it when she went to Hogwarts and people on the train stared at her for helping a poor boy find his lost toad.

Her hate still applied today.

Hermione had gotten used to ignoring these stares and merely returned to her plate, which automatically was filled with all her favorites. She vaguely wondered if there were house-elves around before dismissing the idea. It was another question for another day. She didn't want to abuse the poor children too much. Heck, she was probably already confusing them with her magic, although she had to admit that it was all very amusing.

"Um...Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up and smiled," Percy. I think you can call me Hermione, don't you? Besides, it makes me feel like I'm at school again."

"Oh...er... Hermione? You need to thank the gods. Er... throw some of your food into the fire over there. "

Hermione frowned. Well that was a total waste of food! The gods didn't even need food, much less steal it from ravenous campers like herself.

Hermione shrugged, "I'm sure that Hades has had his fill. He wouldn't want any mortal food, anyhow."

The others gaped at her as she reached forward for her drink, pumpkin juice, and began her lunch. Percy stared at her as if she had snakes in her hair. Nico looked awed and impressed, while the girl next to her just laughed in glee.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How terribly rude of me," Hermione said, turning to the girl, "My name is Hermione Granger. Who are you?"

"I'm Rachel," she said, "I'm the oracle."

Hermione flinched. Oracle? It seemed that Divination was following her everywhere. She liked to stay away from prophecies if faith didn't mind.

"You aren't going to give me a prophecy are you?" Hermione said apprehensively.

Rachel laughed, "No. At least I don't think so. It usually just comes to me, you know."

"Oh," Hermione said, intrigued. "Do you practice Divination? Do you have any different methods of 'seeing' as magical folk do? And what exactly do you mean when you say Oracle? What-"

Hermione trailed off, blushing as she realized her rambling questions. Darn, her overzealous mouth.

Rachel laughed, seeing Hermione's expression, "Don't worry about it. People ask me that all the time. Well, you see-"

Before Rachel could answer some questions, a large explosion occurred in the middle of the lunch area. As quick as, well lightning, the demigods took a defensive position, pulling weapons out of invisible places. Hermione on the other hand, merely gripped her wand and muttered an curse.

The fire in the middle of the lunch area settled down, forming a figure of a man. Hermione heard Percy groan at the sight, and she wondered if he had seen this all before. Her question was answered when the fire figure solidified into a man of flesh and bone. He stepped out of the dying embers and glanced at the tense campers with an amused, almost haughty glance. His eyes swept over to the Hades table, frowned, and turned toward the Poseidon table.

Hermione squinted at the man before recognizing the overbearing and condescending aura that seemed to roll out from this person. She merely crossed her arms and yelled, "You!"

"Er... Hermione? That's not such a good ide-"

Hermione ignored Percy's warning and marched toward the man. With her hands on her hips (Molly would have been so proud) she gave the man the most Malfoy-like glare she could muster and said, "Oh, decided to show up, did you?"

"Nice to see you too, daughter."

Rolling her eyes at the collective gasp, Hermione turned to Hades, "I am not your daughter."

"Your blood says otherwise."

"My blood," she coughed, glaring at the god, "I have been tortured, maimed, carved upon, and cursed on because of my blood. I am a mudblood, in case you didn't know."

With this said, she rubbed at her arm, still feeling the cursed scar branding her like an animal.

"That's enough."

Hermione shut her mouth, feeling the authoritative aura wash over her. She took a hesitant step back, feeling, for the first time, slightly wary and afraid of her so-called father.

"I didn't come here to speak to you."

Hermione froze, before taking another step back. She watched as Hades glanced behind her and nodded at an unknown figure.

"I need to speak to my son."

Percy knew exactly what was going to happen when that fire explosion occurred. In his mind, he was screaming _dang, dang, dang, dang, dang_ in Latin, before realizing what he was doing. He thought Hades was coming to punish Hermione personally for not sacrificing the food, or not sitting at the Hades table.

He did not expect this.

Percy held Riptide tightly in his hand as Hades walked up to Nico. Before, Nico had been hiding in the shadows, glancing at the occurrence with a critical eye. Now he was standing straight and tall, kind of like an army soldier, and Percy wondered why that was so.

"Son."

"Father."

Percy wondered if they always addressed each other like this. From what he remembered, Hades was a much more talkative god, at least when he was threatening him and his buddies.

Hades glanced around at the silent campers before raising his voice, "I have a Quest!"

A collective gasp echoed and Percy merely tightened his lip. This did not bode well.

"My son, Nico, I ask you to retrieve a missing item."

Percy glanced worriedly at his buddy. Finding missing items never worked. He should know.

"It is a scepter. I ask you to retrieve my scepter."

Well. That was vague.

"What is its name, father?"

"It is nameless." Hades replied. "Retrieve it for me."

Nico shrugged nonchalantly, although Percy could see the dark circles already forming under the kid's eyes, "Until when?"

"_Paskha (1)_."

"Am I allowed to bring anyone on this quest?"

Hades turned to Percy, before grinning. Percy felt slightly peeved but held it in, considering that it was no good to mess with a god, even if it was a melodramatic man like Hades.

"You would need four."

With that said, Hades disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a slightly tense water boy, a stressed prince of the dead, an amused oracle and a very angry witch.

* * *

**(1) Greek for Easter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Family and Friends

**An: Here's the next chapter! Not my best work, but oh well. Enjoy!**

**Rose**

* * *

"Nico?"

Nico sighed as he heard his name being called. There were many options he could do at this point. He could A) Ignore the said voice and feel the wrath of a pissed off witch. B) Respond to the voice and probably get berated with questions and rants.

Either option didn't seem advantageous to Nico.

He wondered why this always occurred to him. Why couldn't he be a normal boy? As normal as any boy in this world. But no, he had to have a god as a dad and his life was one big spill of cherry syrup over spinach egg omelets. Gross.

"Nico? Please, talk to me."

Nico sighed, "Hermione. I-"

He looked up to see Hermione standing quite close to him. Her eyes were wide with emotion, a dark brown color that reminded him of chocolate, and Nico was painfully reminded of his own sister, despite the large differences.

"You better bring me along."

"What?" Nico sputtered. This was the last thing he ever thought would come out of the witch's mouth. "It's too dangerous! You only just got to camp and you haven't even trained yet. No, this quest is just for me."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Hades said you needed four. I'm going."

Nico shook his head, "He said that I would need four. But I don't need anyone. He asked me. It's family business anyway. You don't need to get involved."

Hermione's hair seemed to be alive as she directed her glaring eyes at the younger boy, "Look here, Nico. You might haven't noticed, but I am part of your family."

Nico flinched. Well there goes his plan.

"And you might know this about me. But I never leave my family behind. Never." Hermione said in a voice filled with emotion. Her eyes were sparkling and Nico could feel the power in her rise and fill the room.

Nico stared at the girl. Every time he thought he knew everything about her, Hermione proved just the opposite. There was just no end to her mysteries, and Nico was for once lost in what to do.

In a last ditch attempt, Nico whispered, "I can't protect you."

Hermione smiled sweetly, causing the tension in the air to cease and Nico's body to almost relax, "Don't worry, brother. I can take care of myself."

* * *

"So do you have any idea where this so called scepter might be?"

Nico shrugged, causing Hermione to twitch in nervousness. She hated no knowing anything. She would have researched before hand, but it was difficult finding information about an unnamed scepter. Even if she was a bookworm.

"Father doesn't like making things easy," Nico replied, replying to Hermione's silent rant.

"That is an understatement," Hermione muttered as the pair passed by the cabin of Hermes, the occupants sleeping peacefully in their beds," Don't special underworld demigods have special swords or something?"

Nico sheepishly grinned, following his sister's eyes, "You're looking at my sword."

Hermione nodded, "It is a sword. And from what Percy told me..."

"You told Percy?" Nico accused.

Hermione waved her hands in defense," I had to get the information I needed. I didn't tell him about us going together. Like you said, Hades only said we needed four..."

"When a god suggests something, you're usually suppose to take the advise."

Nico turned around, "Percy! Annabeth! What are you doing here?"

Percy smiled and shrugged, "I'm here to help you on your quest. Annabeth is here because she doesn't trust me to protect both of you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "No matter what people say, Seaweed brain is still a seaweed brain. He can fight, but logic? You'll need me."

"I think I'm fully capable-"

"And who will protect you when something happens?" Annabeth interrupted, "No. I have to come along."

"Look guys," Nico said, crossing his arms. "As much as I appreciate all your efforts, I just need to go alone. Look, it's just a simple errand..."

"I may have not gone on 'quests' before," Hermione stated, "But I don't think this is a simple errand."

"Hermione's right," Percy said, absentmindedly patting his pants pocket, "Something doesn't feel right."

"It's probably the burrito you ate for dinner," Nico pointed out.

"Har har, very funny." Percy said, while Annabeth burst into giggles, "Look. We're a team. And I'm going with you guys. That's what friends are for."

Nico sighed. Friends? Did he count Percy and Annabeth his friends?

"Alright," he said, grunting, "You can join."

The two grinned goofily, causing the siblings to wince.

"So where we headed?"

"We can't just go to the underworld and ask around, right?" Hermione asked.

"Trust me," Percy said, "You don't want to go there. Not Disneyworld."

"What's Disney...never mind. I don't fancy it either," Hermione said, shivering, "There are certain people that I would rather not see."

Percy and Annabeth stared at the witch in confusion, and Nico just shook his head.

"Well, if we can't ask Hades, and go to the underworld, where should be go?"

"To the next best thing," Nico replied, tugging his sword's sheath.

"What?"

"Persephone."


	7. Chapter 7: Persephone

**AN: Hey! I'm back! Sorry for not updating sooner! Hopefully, I won't disappear like that anymore! Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

"So..." the stranger asked, breaking the tension filled silence, "Kansas, huh?"

Hermione shifted in her very uncomfortable seat and sighed. There was another reason why she should kill Harry Potter. She should really start a list.

"Yup!" Percy said behind her, sporting a giddy expression, "We're on a road trip!"

The stranger, a kind farmer who Hermione, Percy, Annabeth and Nico managed to hitch a ride from, asked suspiciously, "Aren't you too young to be going on a trip by yourself?"

Hermione frowned and started to speak, only for Nico to smoothly cut her off," My sister came back from college only a couple of weeks ago. We're just going to meet our Uncle-er-Bob."

Percy snorted, causing the two girls to glare at him. He raised his hands in defeat and Hermione just rolled her eyes at the younger boy's antics.

No matter what country or supernatural origins, boys are all the same.

Hermione sighed and shifted in her seat again. It has been ages since she last went on a road trip (the last being a four month death trip to every battle site of the Battle of the Roses) and she admit that she had gotten used to the lazy wizardry way of transportation. The thought did come to her, but she dismissed it completely. The Floo was out and so was Portkey (She doubted that he American Ministry would allow her to transport three kids across the country, even if they are demigods). Hermione didn't want to risk Apparating (she couldn't deal with another splinching incident). And so, she was stuck here, with an overgrown farmer and three demigods, cradling a headache from all the possibilities and consequences of this quest swirling around in her brain.

And from this fanatic swirl, Hermione suddenly remembered something, causing her to groan in frustration. Flashing a tired grin, she turned to the driver and asked, "Can I borrow your hand-held phone?"

"Sure-"

"NO!" the three children cried, causing the driver and the witch to jump.

"You can't use that," Percy said, frantically.

Intrigued rather than annoyed, Hermione asked, "Why?"

"Technology and demigods don't mix," Annabeth explained. "Any time a demigod uses a cell phone a monster can find her even before she finishes a call."

Hermione glanced wearily at the driver, "Are we even supposed to talk about this?"

"The Mist," the two echoed.

Hermione closed her eyes. She hated not knowing anything! She was Hermione Granger, a know-it-all! But she was not in her safe zone! She didn't fell this useless since the Department of Mysteries in fifth year.

"Does the Mist work for other magic?" she asked, intrigued. She never accounted this phenomena back in England. She wondered if it was a variation of the _obliviate_, changed into gaseous form. Hermione decided to look into it later, since yes, she learned to sort out her priorities.

"I'm not...sure," Percy said, scratching his head.

Hermione ignored him. She wasn't expecting an answer, anyhow. She really needed to use her magic, but she knew that using magic in a place filled with Muggles was a bad idea. Hermione really didn't want to be found at this moment. She already had a group of gods watching over her, she didn't need the politicians watching her every move as well.

She shifted in her seat again, and Hermione felt the bag she had thrust in the back of her pocket. Laughing at her stupidity, Hermione opened her bag and thrust her arm in.

"What the-"

"How is that physically possible?" Annabeth asked, her eyes wide in awe.

"Magic," Hermione grinned before bringing out what she was looking for.

The couple and even Nico, who was silently watching over the proceedings, leaned forward in curiosity as Hermione pulled out an old looking mirror. It was cracked in certain places and spotted with grime and unknown liquids. The newly appointed demigod wiped the glass with her sleeve and peered into it.

Nico frowned. It was true that he didn't know much about his sister yet, but he never thought she would be one of _those_ girls. Those meaning the types of girls that stared into their mirrors everyday as if they were the daughters of Aphrodite. Scowling at the apparent false alarm, Nico crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair, just as a foreign voice shouted from Hermione's mirror.

"Hermione! Thank Merlin!"

"Harry!" Hermione said, smiling into the mirror, "How are you?"

"Brilliant, now that we KNOW YOU'RE ALIVE AND NOT DEAD IN SOME COUNTRY IN AMERICA!"

"America is filled with states, not countries, Harry," Hermione corrected instinctually, "Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't contacted you like I promised. I-"

"Like you promised? LIKE YOU PROMISED? It's been days, Hermione! DAYS! Me and Ron were worried sick of you! We even asked the American Ministry, but they just nodded at us and promised us that they'll contact us after they filled out some paperwork! Those arrogant, bloody-"

"Language, Harry!" Hermione hissed, scandalized. She turned to smile to the "Americans" behind her and turned back to the mirror, "Anyway, Harry. I'm fine. I'm on a mission-"

"A mission?" Harry asked, his voice suddenly turning serious, "I thought you were just scouting-"

"Things came up," Hermione replied, sighing. "I would like to explain...but it's complicated."

Hermione saw Harry's face darken, "Do need me to be there?"

Hermione smiled to herself. Ah Harry. She had a list of reasons why to kill the boywonder in the back of her brain, but she couldn't help but feel glad that Harry Potter stepped into her life. Even after the war, the Chosen One was always overly protective of her( not that he wasn't before the war). The fact that Harry didn't hesitate to ask if she needed her help, reminded her of how loyal Harry was, even to the point of being dangerous. His "saving people thing" might have gotten all of them in quite amount of trouble in the recent years, but it was the reason why she loved him.

"No, Harry," she said, softly. "I don't need you to be here. It's something I have to take care of, myself."

"What's going on?" Harry asked, looking frustrated.

"I wish I can tell you!" Hermione said, her voice laced with sorrow. "But there is no-"

Suddenly another familiar voice, a very annoying voice, interrupted, "Um...'Mione? Why are you in Kansas?"

Hermione turned around to see the "welcome to Kansas" sign pass by. She turned back to the mirror and shrugged sheepishly, "Well, Ron-"

"And why is there a bloke that looks like Harry staring at us?" Hermione's freckled friend said before yelling, "Blimey! He looks exactly like you Harry!"

"Hermione?" Harry asked, completely bewildered. "What kind of trouble did you-"

"Here!" Nico suddenly yelled, feeling the presence of the wife of Hades. "Stop here!"

The truck screeched to a halt, causing all four passengers to lurch forward. Hermione felt Percy smack into the back of her seat and groan, "I have to go! I'll tell you guys about it later!"

"Wait Hermione! HERM-" Hermione managed to cut the transmission off before her eardrums were blasted into the next century.

She smiled sweetly to the driver before scrambling out of the car, following the teenagers into the road. Smoothing down her frizzy hair (more frizzy because of the humidity), she managed to catch up to the energy-filled ruffians and skidded to a stop.

Whatever Hermione was expecting about the goddess, this wasn't it. A young woman with tanned skin and long, plaited hair stood by the stocks of wheat, looking more like a farm girl than an immortal being. That said, there was still something emanating off this woman that made Hermione feel slightly lesser in value, a feat that even a Dark Lord couldn't accomplish.

"Persephone," Nico addressed, turning to the woman.

"Nico! How many times have I told you to call me 'mother'?" the woman said, squinting her eyes at the boy.

"Too little, apparently," Percy mumbled, causing the goddess to turn to him.

"You!" she said, pointing a long finger at the demigod."Why is he here? And that girl! Why is she here with you?"

Nico rolled his eyes, "You know exactly why we're here."

Persephone ignored him and turned to the next demigod, "You, so you're the little dark child that everyone's upset about."

Hermione blinked before slowly pointing at herself, "Me?"

"Yes, you!" Persephone said, rolling her eyes, "It's Hermione this, Hermione that. You would think that the real Hermione came back from the grave! And let me tell you girl, THAT Hermione was a hundred times more interesting than YOU!"

Insulted Hermione stepped back a bit, before saying, "Well sorry for being born with a brain. I'll let my father, YOUR HUSBAND, know that you don't like his contribution to the human gene pool."

The goddess scrunched her nose before turning to Nico and saying only to him, "She is just like your father."

Nico's lips twitched, "I know."

"Um, sorry for interrupting the family bonding, "Percy said, his voice taking on a leader-like tone, "But we have a quest to fulfil-"

"Oh yes, that 'quest'" Persephone said, waving her hand, "You are looking for the Nameless Scepter?"

"You heard of it?" Annabeth asked, in excitement.

The goddess gave the girl the evil eye and raised her nose into the air, "Of course I know where it is. I helped made it!"

"Brilliant!" Hermione said, before asking, "Where is it?"

Persephone let out a uncharacteristic snort, "I am not going to tell you."

Exasperated, Hermione asked, "And why not?"

The goddess suddenly grinned, a sinister aura rushing over her that made Hermione remember that she was in fact speaking to the wife of the ruler of the underworld.

"Because I have something to ask in return-"


End file.
